


He Loves Me Not

by nerdfightingwhovian



Series: Bare Daisies 'Verse [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Arthur, Adorable Merlin, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epic fluff, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Have cavities bitch, M/M, Merlin and Arthur are adorable, One Shot, Pining Merlin, Smooth Arthur, Swearing, The most fluff to have ever fluffed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfightingwhovian/pseuds/nerdfightingwhovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet in which Merlin plays a game with flowers and Arthur joins in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Mild swearing and a possibility of getting cavities. I really needed some intense fluffs. Sorry about that.

His spot in the grass was perfect. He sat next to a flowering daisy bush, pulling the bright yellow flowers from the overgrown bush. Scattered around his hips and thighs were centers of daisy buds left with only one petal. He reached the final petal of another daisy and left it there, not willing to take it off and make it official. He sighed angrily and threw the used center with its single petal to the side.

  
Long fingers reached up to grab another flower, and he pulled off the first petal, “He loves me.” The petal drifted down and landed on the upper thigh of his jeans. With a slight tug, the second petal came off, “He loves me not.” Merlin continued his way around the outside of the small daisy. At the second to last petal, he let out a whispered, “He loves me.” He stared at the final petal as if it was single handedly trying to destroy the universe. Merlin leaned forward and let the he-loves-me-not petal brush against his prominent cheekbones.

  
Fed up with the stupid childish game he was playing with flowers and himself, he threw the flower as hard as he could. The bud did not go far, but instead just landed book bag hooked around his ankles.

  
Merlin’s blue eyes narrowed on the offending bud, “Fuck you.” He looked at the naked daisies spread around him in a semblance of a mighty battlefield, “fuck all of you.”

  
He sat for just a little bit longer, staring at the daisies with a petulant frown on his face. He tipped his head back and enjoyed the sun’s warmth on his face. Or, at least he did until the shadow of a certain prat blocked the sun from his view.

  
“Oi!” cried Merlin, opening his eyes to the newcomer, “I was luxuriating in that!”

  
“Too bad, _Mer_ lin.” Arthur folded his arms across his broad chest, “What are you doing?”

  
Merlin scoffed, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
“Is that so?” Arthur settled himself onto the grass next to Merlin, “So torturing daisies is a normal activity for you, is it _Mer_ lin?”

  
Merlin blushed, “What? No.” He avoided meeting Arthur’s eyes. Arthur just quirked a brow and waited patiently for Merlin to cave and respond. “Just uh, you know, playing an old game.”

  
“With daisies and their petals?” Merlin nodded, still averting his eyes from Arthur’s. “All righty then. Shall I join in?” Arthur rose smoothly and gracefully from his spot next to Merlin. In one step he was next to the bush, pulling a single yellow daisy from its perch on a thin branch. After retrieving his flower, Arthur settled himself again, this time behind Merlin.

  
Merlin’s back was to Arthur’s chest; Arthur’s arms were wrapped around him. “Let’s do this together, shall we Merlin?” Merlin could only nod.

  
Arthur wrapped his hands around Merlin’s and together they pulled off every petal around the daisy. As each petal was disconnected from the flower, Arthur whispered, “I love him.” When all the petals were gone from the daisy, Merlin turned slightly in Arthur’s arms and met Arthur’s smirk. Leaning in to peck Merlin on the nose, Arthur just whispered, “‘Not’ was never an option.”

  
Merlin smiled, and Arthur tucked the naked daisy behind Merlin’s ear. Arthur’s arms pulled Merlin closer to him, and together they sat in the grass and relaxed in the sun.


End file.
